Run A General Hospital fanfic
by NO NEW STORIES
Summary: Jason saved Sam, but will Lulu ever be saved? Can her true love Dante, ahem, Dominic get there in time? Crappy sumarry, I know, the story is better!


Run-a General Hospital fanfic

Song Lyrics: Leona Lewis's 'Run'

***

_I'll sing it one last time for you__  
__Then we really have to go__  
__You've been the only thing that's right__  
__In all I've done_

Jason and Sam arrived to the frantic Lucky after Sam had been rescued. Sam couldn't believe the bomb was a dud. What was relieving though was that Lulu's bomb might be a dud too. "Did the bomb-?" Lucky asked and Jason shook his head, and told Lucky what had happened. Sam shivered; the thought of

Lulu still being held hostage made her sick.

Lucky looked out where they were- a good distance away from the Warehouse Lulu was, but it was still in sight. Lucky rubbed his hands together, and tried to distract himself from his moaning heart. "She'll be OK, Lucky. Dominic loves her, he won't let anything happen to her." Sam reassured Lucky and he tried to nod, as the three stood on top of a hill, wet with dew.

_And I can barely look at you__  
__But every single time I do__  
__I know we'll make it anywhere__  
__Away from here_

"PLEASE HELP ME! Oh, God, PLEASE!" Lulu sobbed. The time ticked away. She had two minutes left on the clock. If you thought Lulu was crying before, now she was _really_ sobbing. What she saw on the screen made her know her time was up. Jason had saved Sam. He couldn't save both. Lulu whimpered and thought of all the people she would miss. One minute.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She knew that nobody would help her, and she thought of her mom, dad, brothers, Carly, Dante...Dante. Funny, how she would think of him now, Lulu never expected his name to pop up in her head, but it somehow did-and she kept repeating it in her head.

Lulu didn't check the time, she closed her eyes. She knew it was the end. _Dante, Dante, Dante, Dante..._

"LULU!" A familiar voice yelled, Lulu thought it was God, and sobbed. "Dante, Dante, Dante..." She repeated again. She felt the ropes on her hands loosening and her being lifted up. Her eyes flipped open. "DANTE!" She screamed and jumped down, running with him.

_Light up, light up__  
__As if you have a choice__  
__Even if you cannot hear my voice__  
__I'll be right beside you dear__  
__  
__Louder louder__  
__And we'll run for our lives__  
__I can hardly speak, I understand__  
__Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Dante looked at Lulu as they ran away. Being a cop, finding a sturdy structure to hide under would have been the right choice, but Lulu was the one that started sprinting. At first, she wobbled, as shock seemed to absorb around her, but then she seemed determined to get away from the Warehouse. She ran like a Spencer. She was beautiful when she ran, her blond hair flowing freely behind her. Dante inhaled her scent, and was glad she wasn't gone. He caught up to her and grabbed her hand. "I love you, Lulu." He called out and her face turned white.

"I love y-"

Then, the Warehouse exploded, and Dante fell on top of Lulu, they landed with a thud on the ground.

_To think I might not see those eyes__  
__Makes it so hard not to cry__  
__And as we say our long goodbye__  
__I nearly do_

Lucky heard the explosion as clear as day. His moaning heart broke in tiny little pieces as his baby sister crashed and burned with the man she loved. Sam and Jason quickly flanked his sides. Sam closed her eyes thinking only that that could have been her. "Leslie." Lucky said, his voice small, powerless, and weak. "Oh, Lucky-" Sam started, tears escaping her eyes. "Leslie." Lucky muttered, his hands balling up into fists.

"This was all YOUR FAULT!" Lucky half-screamed, half-sobbed as he punched Jason in the gut. "My sister is DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" He cried again, and Jason let him punch him, him in shock as well. "Leslie, Lulu, my baby sister!" Lucky screeched, angry with himself for punching Jason, and started sobbing. Sam started to comfort him again, but Lucky shoved her aside.

Then, Lucky started running as fast as he could, over to the Warehouse, and Jason called 911.

_Light up, light up__  
__As if you have a choice__  
__Even if you cannot hear my voice__  
__I'll be right beside you dear_

"Mr. Spencer, please-" The men in white said, as they placed an oxygen mask on Lulu. Lucky refused to leave her side, she wasn't leaving him. Jason came up and took Lucky by the arms and pulled him back, Lucky crying and struggling the whole way over the the wreckage of the warehouse.

Sam looked at Dante, with a sense of pity as his eyes fought to open up. He was more banged up then Lulu, as he protected Lulu from most of the effect of the bomb. "Lulu..." Dante had managed to open his eyes. "Yes, Dominic, she's alright, you saved her." Sam breathed, and squeezed his hand. "She alright." Dante repeated, and soon an oxygen mask was placed on him too.

_Louder louder__  
__And we'll run for our lives__  
__I can hardly speak, I understand__  
__Why you can't raise your voice to say_

"Dante, Dante, Dante..." Lulu muttered in her sleep. She was back at the Warehouse, still strapped up, the time still ticking. Her eyes popped open as the bomb exploded. "Leslie!" Lucky exhaled, and hugged Lulu, who didn't let go when Lucky started too. "I thought, I thought..." She gasped when Lucky let go, but held on to his sister's hand. "I know. I'm glad you didn't though."

"Where's-?"

"Dante? In his own hospital bed, he's pretty banged up."

"Oh." Lulu was disappointed that he wasn't here with her, but he was hurt too.  
_Light up, light up__  
__As if you have a choice__  
__Even if you cannot hear my voice__  
__I'll be right beside you dear_

"Lulu?" Dante asked when he awoke, bandages placed on his chest, arms, and face. "No, it's Sam and Jason." Sam replied and waved at Dante, who had just awoken. "She's alright?" He asked again, like he had before. Jason nodded. "Thank you, for saving her." He told Dante gratefully; and all Dante could manage was a nod.

"Dominic!" Carly cried, rushing into the room and kissing him on the forehead, then hugging him so tightly Dante cried out in pain. "Sorry," She apologized. "You saved my cousin! Thank you so much." Dante tried to wave it aside, but it hurt to move his arm. "You're welcome." He managed.

"Oh, and I just got back from her room, she says she loves you back." Carly said, giving the best news of all.

_Louder louder__  
__And we'll run for our lives__  
__I can hardly speak, I understand__  
__Why you can't raise your voice to say_


End file.
